


Secret Desires

by JenniferHawke



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferHawke/pseuds/JenniferHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair has a secret desire to see Amell with other men. Finally, he has the courage to bring it up in bed. What happens next? Read on to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Desires

The prompt for this one asked for Tabris, but it was being filled at the same time I was writing it so I changed Tabris to Amell for variety. Here is the prompt: It's always the nice boys that are freaks between the sheets. Once Alistair is deflowered, he realizes he has a desire to see his elven lover fucked by many men. In walk Fenris, Anders, Varric and Zevran to save the day. I don't care how you do it. It could be PWP and start in the middle of the events or it could be crack (Al and Tab are in the Deep Roads fucking when Hawke's crew show up, Zevran just sensed there was a woman in need somewhere and came to be of service). And if you can find a way to use logic to make it work, more power to you, just know it's not necessary for me.

And thus was born: Secret Desires

****

"We need a vacation." Solona Amell huffed as she plopped herself down on the bed. Alistair gazed at her with curiosity.

"A vacation you say?"

"Yes. When was the last time we had more than a day to ourselves? Grey Wardens or not, we need the time off."

Alistair stroked her raven hair off of her face, caressing her delicate skin as he did so. "Did you have somewhere in mind, dearest?"

"I have a cousin in Kirkwall that I've yet to meet. I was thinking maybe we could go there."

"Oh right. The one that was named the Champion or something?"

"That's the one. Are you okay with this?"

"More than okay with it. My callouses are growing callouses from swinging around a weapon non stop. Look, this one right here could start it's own colony. On second thought, maybe I should have it looked at."

Solona laughed and kissed his hand where he was pointing to. "I think you'll survive."

"I don't know about that. First they appear as tiny insignificant bumps, then suddenly you're covered in them. As soon as you know it, Alistair will be no more. I'll simply be 'Callous Man'. "

"Well then, I suppose a break from all this Grey Warden business is in order."

Alistair pulled her into his arms and nuzzled into her neck. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, you silly man. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I don't think I've said it lately."

"You say it plenty, but a girl never tires of hearing that sort of thing."

"Good to know."

Solona fell asleep shortly after, as Alistair held her close. They had come such a long way in the years that followed the blight. He had become more confident in their relationship, because, although they had fallen into a routine, they never lost their passion for one another. They still rutted as they did when Alistair was first discovering his sexual preferences. There was however, something they hadn't tried yet, and it was often not far from his mind.

Not long after the blight, Alistair decided to bite the bullet and officially ask their companion Zevran for advice on how to please his lover. While she had never complained, he was sure there was something to be learned from the experienced assassin. He had to swallow his pride to even approach Zevran, and the elf did not make it easy on him. He was often lewd and sexually deviant, whereas Alistair spent a good chunk of his life in the Chantry. It was hard not to blush as Zevran detailed him on the various sex acts he should try on Solona.

"Maybe it would be better if I just showed you."

"Show me?"

"Oh come now Alistair. What better way to learn than to see it first hand. You love the Warden, yes? What would it matter if I teach you the skills that you could use for years to come?"

"I...uh...I don't know about that."

"Suit yourself my friend. The offer will still be there should you change your mind."

Alistair was initially terrified of the idea of another man touching Solona. He couldn't bear the thought of her gaining pleasure from someone that was not him. But the more that he thought about it, the more he became alright with the idea. If he was going to learn about pleasuring a woman, there was no better person to turn to than Zevran. He seemed to be an expert on the subject. Besides, Alistair did in fact sleep with Morrigan (although it had initially almost been against his will). Maybe he owed her this much. Two days later, he went back to Zevran, and told him he accepted, on the conditions that there would be no penetration involved. Zevran was free to caress, fondle, and lick her as much as he desired, but Alistair just wasn't ready for anything further.

When Solona reluctantly agreed, he was both relieved and jealous. Was he not enough for her? But as Zevran joined them in their bedroom, and showed Alistair where to touch, how much pressure to apply, how many fingers to use, it became a lesson for the ex Templar. And the noises Solona made, they made his cock leap and he became desperate to see more. Alistair was determined to learn as much from Zevran as he could. In the end, he enjoyed the show and thanked Zevran for all his help.

That was one of the last times that either of them saw the ex Crow. Soon after he left, as he was still on the run from his former allies. Since then, Alistair often wondered what it would be like had he let Zevran take her in front of him. Recently, his thoughts went to more perverse places. Places that made the ex Chantry boy in him blush furiously and pray that the Maker spare his soul. But try as he might, he could not get the image of Solona on her knees serving men, many men, out of his mind. He longed to know what she looked like with one cock in her mouth and another pounding into her from behind. Perhaps another in her hand. Maker, the thought alone could almost make him come in his breeches. Alistair had tried to bring it up during sex a few times, but when Solona asked him about it afterwards, he'd laugh nervously and tell her it was just dirty talk. He was afraid that she would be disgusted with him, or even worse, leave him. He could never bear the thought of losing her. So he had kept quiet. That however, was soon to change.

"I think this is the place," Solona said, standing before a large estate. It was hard to believe that she had nobility in her blood. She lived in the circle most of her life, and she felt overwhelmed standing in front of the door to the mansion in Kirkwall. Alistair squeezed her hand.

"Are we going to stand out here looking pretty all day?" He asked. He often used his humour to deflect a situation one of them was uncomfortable in.

"No. I suppose not." She quickly wrapped at the door, waiting a few moments. Of all people, she certainly did not expect Bodahn to answer the door.

"Bodahn?"

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Messere Solona, can that really be you?"

"It certainly is!" she laughed.

"Sure. Ignore me." Alistair pretended to pout.

"I suppose you two are here to see Mistress Hawke."

"Yes we are. I've never met her before but, she is my cousin and all."

"I'm afraid she is out at the moment."

"Do you happen to know where?"

"I believe she is at The Hanged Man for the evening. That's generally where one would find her when she's not out and about slaying High Dragons and such. I dare say the Amell's all seem to be rather brave."

"The Hanged Man?" Alistair repeated. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that placed. Hanged Man.." He shuddered.

"Nothing to be terribly worried about Messere Alistair. It's a tavern in the Lowtown district. Not the most sanitary establishments. I have an inkling that Mistress Hawke goes because of her dwarf friend Varric."

"Well, I guess that's where we're heading. Thanks Bodahn."

As they entered the Hanged Man, Solona could almost feel her skin crawl. The place smelled like urine, there were blood stains all over the floor, and one man was hurling in the corner. Solona covered her nose and cringed.

"I'm not sure this is the right place." she said. Why on earth would her cousin, a noble, want to come here?

"I think this is it." Alistair said, grabbing her arm and leading her to the bar.

"Excuse me." She said, waving at the bartender to get his attention. "I'm looking for a woman named Marian Hawke. I hear she's a regular here. Do you know if she's around?"

"She's in Varric's suite. Just head up the stairs and turn right."

"Thanks."

Alistair and Solona followed his directions. As they turned, there in a decent sized suite was a dwarf, an elf with odd markings, a woman with black short hair, presumably Hawke, and...

"Anders!" Solona exclaimed. The blonde mage looked up from his cards and soon a huge smile splayed across his face.

"Well if it isn't the Hero of Fereldan herself."

Solona noticed Hawke stare, eyes wide. "You're Solona Amell?"

"And I take it you're Marian Hawke?" Hawke nodded.

"I certainly see the resemblance." Alistair chimed in.

"Whatever are you doing here in Kirkwall?"

"Alistair and I needed some time away from Grey Warden duties. I thought I'd be nice to meet you. Maybe buy you a little congratulatory drink for your new earned title of Champion of Kirkwall."

"You heard about me?"

"Word travels fast, it would seem."

"Well, are you going to just stand there, or are you gonna come take a seat?" The dwarf piped in.

"Wherever are my manners?" Solona joked. Her and Alistair sat down close to the doorway.

"Introductions are in order." Hawke pointed around the table, and introduced her friends. Solona immediately liked Varric. He was very charming, and looked nothing like the dwarves she had met before, which to her was a good thing. She was utterly intrigued by the elf Fenris. He was quiet and seemed a little dismissive, but there was something about him that was dark and mysterious. She found him incredibly attractive.

"You two have impeccable timing." Anders said. "We met a strange fellow today, a former companion of yours. Goes by the name Zevran."

"Zev is here? Whatever for?"

"He needed some hired muscle to get rid of some old friends of his." Marian smiled. "Luckily I was around."

"He wouldn't happen to still be here, would he?" Alistair asked.

"Oh, he's actually very close." Varric smirked. "He's across the hall getting his jollies on with Isabela. She invited him to stay with her for the night. She's mentioned that she's met you two before."

"Oh that's right." Anders chimed in. "She said she taught you how to duel."

"Ah, that Isabela." Alistair said, remembering how the woman had tried to entice Solona to join her in bed. At the time, Alistair was against the idea. If she had asked now, he definitely would have no obligations. "Did half of Fereldan come to Kirkwall after the blight?"

"It would seem that way." Anders answered. Right at that moment, Isabela poked her head around the corner, her hair disheveled, with Zevran right behind her. Solona shot a huge smile in his direction, and the moment he saw her, he was at her side, arms around her in an embrace.

"Ah, my lovely Warden! What a pleasure to see you."

Zevran and Isabela joined the table, as they were filled in on why the Wardens were there. Solona had moved to a spot beside Hawke, so the cousins could get better acquainted. Zevran nudged Alistair and spoke quietly so no one else would hear.

"She still looks amazing. My good friend, tell me you have been treating her well."

"What do you take me for? Of course I have."

"Ah, so that little lesson of mine paid off, did it?"

Alistair grinned smugly. "I would say it did, yes."

"Would it be too much if I asked for an encore?"

"That...that's not a bad idea."

"Oh! You have grown I see."

"I suppose I have. Actually Zevran, I uh..."

"Spit it out. You better not hold out on ole Zevran."

"I'm not sure now's the best time to discuss it."

Zevran leaned in. "Look around you. Everyone is paying attention to Solona and her tales. No one is listening." He said, just above a whisper.

"Okay." Alistair breathed deeply. "Since that night, I've er.." Alistair blushed, feeling his cheeks tickled pink. "Wanted to see it again. Only, with everything. And...oh Maker forgive me for this, but with...more people."

The elf nudged him in the side. "Oh you have changed! Now tell me Alistair," he drawled out in his accent. "Why have you not acted upon these urges? It has been years. Surely you two have had the opportunity."

"She doesn't know..."

"You have not told her your desires?" Zevran shook his head, tisking him. "What did I tell you before Alistair? How will you learn to pleasure one another unless you're willing to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not loose any...equipment...important to me thank you very much."

"How do you know she will be mad? Maybe she will like it. Come now. What better time to act upon your desires than when you are in a foreign city?"

"That's...that's true. But, who would, you know, want to participate?"

"Look around you my friend. See how she holds all of their attention? I don't think a single man here would turn down that opportunity. Do you?"

"Hmm." He said, stroking his chin. The men were quiet for a few moments, long enough to hear Hawke speak up.

"I've been up to my neck in work ever since becoming Champion. Seems like everyone in this city has a problem needing to be solved. I don't even know how I'm going to manage my time this week. I promised Solivitus I would have his herbs by the end of the week, but some of he flowers needed are beyond the outskirts of the city. I'd likely have to be camping overnight in order to get everything, and I simply haven't the time."

"Perhaps we could help." Zevran offered.

"You really don't need to."

"Nonsense. I owe you a debt now, do I not? Besides, it will be like the good old days with these two joining me. But, I have to ask. These outskirts of the city, they are dangerous, no? Perhaps a few of your companions should accompany us. Just in case."

"Don't look at me!" Isabela protested. "I've had my...fill...of ex Crow for now. I'm busy."

Hawke looked around the room. "Anyone else like to object? It would really mean alot to me if you guys could accompany my cousin. Ooh Varric, I'd imagine you could get all kind of details for your next book."

"I'm way ahead of you, Hawke."

Hawke turned to Anders. "And surely you wouldn't mind spending some time with an old friend?" Anders smiled.

"I wouldn't say no."

"Fenris?" Marian shot a glance at the elf's direction.

"As you wish." He simply said.

"So it's settled then. You will have all the hired muscle you need to get the job well done and to watch your backs."

Zevran nudges Alistair from under the table and the Warden pushed his hand away. He knew what the rogue was up to, and it made his pulse race within his chest.

"Won't you need a few people to help you out in your own tasks, cousin?" Solona asked.

"I still have a few friends who aren't here. And since miss Isabela declined, she can help me appeal to Meredith tomorrow, as I have a meeting with the Knight Commander."

"That old prude? Shit."

"Guess you backed out too soon, huh Rivaini?" Varric teased.

Isabela downed her drink, muttering under her breath. Zevran turned back to Alistair.

"Well, we have a setting. Tonight, your job is to warm Solona up to the idea. Tread the waters, see if she shares some of these dark desires of yours. If not, tomorrow we simply go scouting for some herbs. However, if she does like what your naughty little mind has concocted." he grinned devilishly. "Then we have some men to persuade. And trust me when I say this Alistair, no one will refuse once they see what she's hiding under those robes."

Alistair gulped, his throat suddenly feeling dry. He downed the mug before him. He would definitely need some liquid courage before he had Solona alone.

Hawke insisted that Solona and Alistair stay with her for the night. As the Hightown estate came into view, a man was standing in front of the door. Hawke ran up to him, and he held her close in an embrace.

"What are you doing here?"

"I took the night off. I couldn't wait to see you."

Solona knew that voice and face from anywhere. Cullen. When he turned and saw her standing there, his jaw dropped.

"I believe you've met my cousin before." Hawke said.

"I...yes. How have you been?"

"I've been well," she smiled. Cullen turned red and looked away as Hawke unlocked the front door to the estate. She showed them around, the whole while Cullen refused to meet Solona's gaze. She was glad when her and Alistair retired to the guest room for the night.

"Well that was rather awkward." Alistair said, drawing the last word out.

"Maybe a little."

He pulled her into his embrace, kissing her longingly.

"I haven't forgotten what he said you know. In the circle tower when he thought you were a demon coming to tempt him."

"That was years ago, Alistair."

"It was. But he's chose your cousin as a lover. I wonder why that is, hmm?"

"I'm sure it's nothing but coincidence."

"Pfft. When you two look that much alike?" He leaned in, and whispered into her ear. "I think he still desires you."

"Jealous?"

"You wound me, my lady. Not one bit." He had a devilish grin plastered upon his face. His hands worked fast, unbuttoning her robes. He hastily threw them over his shoulder, and Solona laughed, as he playfully tossed her on the bed. Alistair's shirt and trousers soon joined her clothes on the floor. He climbed over her body, his hands reaching around her back to unclasp her breast band. As soon as he pulled it away from her body, Alistair took one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Solona gasped and arched her back towards his mouth, as his fingers pinched her other nipple.

"Alistair, what's come over you so suddenly?" She asked, feeling her body warm up, due to his skillful touch and the ale that had been drank at the pub.

"Soon, I will be coming over you," he said with a naughty smile, and she burst out laughing.

"Oh my, well then. Continue on."

"Hey, that was a serious attempt at sexy talk." He gave her the sad eyes he had perfected whenever he pretended that her words had insulted him. She smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I'll be serious now. Do tell me more."

"In a bit. I have some...pressing matters to take care of first." Alistair's lips were on her flesh, kissing his way down her abdomen. His tongue gently trailed down to her smalls, as his fingers pulled them off. He stroked her outer lips gently with careful hands, and she quivered at his touch.

"I'll never stop being amazing at how excited you get when I touch you here." He said.

"It feels good."

"But I've done it hundreds of times."

"Stop whining about it and touch me," she complained, bucking her hips towards him. Alistair smirked.

"Now that was very unladylike of you. Maybe if you ask nicely."

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please touch me."

"Touch you where? Here?" he asked stroking a hand up her leg. "No, that doesn't seem to be quite what you want. What about here?" his hand moved lower, just outside of her sex. She jumped at the touch.

"Alistair," she moaned.

"Oh I do love it when you say my name like that."

"Alistair." She repeated. "I'm wet for you."

That seemed to be all he needed to hear. He sunk two of his fingers into her depths, causing Solona to gasp out in pleasure.

Her legs spread even further, allowing him to pump his fingers in and out of her with ease. He was looking at her so intently, more so than usual. She couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Is there something funny about what I'm doing? I must not be doing a very good job." Alistair said, before swiping his thumb across her swollen nub. Solona arched her back and groaned.

"Oh no, that's very good," she laughed.

"Is it now? Well, how's this?" He asked, as he lowered his head to her mound. His tongue grazed across her clit and she bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out loud.

Alistair lapped at her, his slick tongue rubbing against her most sensitive place. His fingers stroked her inner walls, making her buck her hips in sync with them. His lips wrapped around her nub, and he sucked gently, every so often allowing his tongue to graze against it.

"Alistair, yes!" She called out, her voice breathy and full of need as she came all over his fingers. He chuckled as he crawled up her body and gave her a kiss, sharing her flavour. She grabbed at the waistband of his smalls and pulled them down.

"A bit eager, are we?"

"Very much so." She laughed, as she pushed him to his back and straddled his waist. She looked down at him, his eyes hazed over with want, as she lowered herself onto his cock. They both groaned in unison at their joining, feeling his thick member stretch her out.

"Maker, you're wet."

"I always am for you," Solona said, as she began to rock her hips back and forth. She lowered her mouth to his, taking Alistair's lower lip in between hers as she sucked. He began to buck into her wildly, grabbing her hips hard, making her moan loudly.

"If you keep up those noises, I'm sure the entire household will hear you," he whispered in her ear.

"I can't help it," she sighed contently. "You feel so damn good."

"I'm sure Cullen won't mind. I'm sure he imagines what you must sound like often."

"Stop that," Solona replied, half heartedly. She was in too much pleasure to really care.

"But it's true." Alistair replied, as he continued to pump in and out. "I'm sure right now he wishes it were he in here instead of I. And you know what, Solona? I would let him, if it would please you."

Solona gasped, the idea of it shocking, but his words nonetheless set her on fire.

"Wh..what?"

"If things were different, if he wasn't with your cousin. I would ask him to join us." he continued. She felt herself becoming wetter, as Alistair's rock hard member thrust in and out of her.

"By the way you're clenching onto me, I think you like that idea too." Alistair's voice was confident, and Maker, did it turn her on.

"What would you like, I wonder? Would you want one of us fucking you, while the other was here?" He pressed a finger to her mouth, and she eagerly began to suck, moaning around his digit as he slid it in and out.

"Oh you like that idea, yeah?" He asked, a light tone of amusement in his voice. "What about this?" He removed his finger from her mouth, moist with her saliva. Solona gasped, as she felt the wet digit rubbing against her back entrance. "What if we took both your sweet holes at once?" He slowly pushed his finger into her ass and she bit down into his neck, causing Alistair to buck into her harder. "Oh Solona, you'd be so tight. We'd both have so much trouble trying to last, you'd feel so good."

"Fuck..." she gasped, feeling that tingling feeling return, signaling that she would come soon.

"Or, what if I simply watched, while other men fucked you? Would you like that? Having all your little holes used while I come watching you submit to the pleasure?"

"Maker yes...don't be mad but..yes!" She cried out, her inner walls squeezing him as she came undone around his member. She brought Alistair over the edge with her, as he shot his load deep within her.

He pulled her into his arms once the both came down from the high. Solona spoke first.

"Call me crazy but, there seems to be a particular theme of dirty talk going on lately."

Alistair's cheeks went red and he felt incredibly nervous for someone who just found sexual release.

"Is this something you're serious about?"

When he turned to face her she was staring at him intently.

"I...oh..um...please don't hit me. It's not something I would ever assume you would do it's just...the thought has occurred once or twice...or fifty times."

"Why? Why would you want me to sleep with another man? Just the thought of you..and...and her.."

Alistair kissed the top of her head. "Please don't think about that again. This would be nothing like that. You know I only did it because you asked. I would never have otherwise."

"But why would you want me to do it than?"

He sighed loudly. "I don't know. It's just something that arouses me. Please, forget I even said anything."

A few moments of silence passed when Solona spoke again. "We could give it a go, if it's what you want."

"Do you mean that?"

"If it is something that would please you then yes. You are all I need Alistair, and I do not desire laying with another. But, if this is something you are serious about, I suppose it could be fun."

A smile came across his face as he began to passionately kiss Solona again. Maker, she drove him wild. He could feel himself harden all over again as he climbed on top of her and took her once more that night, the whole time thinking of all the naughty things they could do soon, now that she had agreed to indulge him in his fantasy.

The next day was most testing on his nerves. Hawke's companions met just outside her estate in the morning, and led Alistair, Solona, and Zevran to the location of the herbs they needed. Solona walked ahead with with mage Anders as he brought her up to speed with everything that had been happening in the city. Alistair and Zevran stayed at the back, every now and then the assassin chuckled and gave him a smirk.

"What is it?" Alistair finally asked.

"Did you tell your dear Warden about your desires?"

"Sort of."

"Oh, and what did she say?"

"She..." Alistair lowered his voice, so that the others would not hear. "She said she'd be okay with it."

Zevran's hand clapped down on Alistair's back. "This is good news my friend! So do you think tonight we will, how should I say, make her more acquainted with our new friends?"

"I don't know. I mean...this isn't just one other person we're talking about."

"I see three. Plus you and myself make five."

"Exactly my point."

"Well, we shall see what happens. If nothing else, the three of us can relive what we started a few years ago, yes?"

"Yes, yes you're right."

They walked in silence a few minutes. Fenris and Anders were now bickering about mages, or something or the sort. Zevran turned to Alistair again.

"Ah, I can forsee it being most difficult making those two play nice."

"I can see that."

"Maybe if they had a little persuasion they would get along better."

"Can we discuss something else?"

"Very well. How are you going to get Solona to...entice our friends?"

"I..um..."

"Oh come now. You must have thought of some plan to set your idea in motion."

"No, not really. When I imagined it happening, it always starts in the middle of the steamy bits."

"Have you no creativity, Alistair? Every saucy novel has a setting. You just need to use your imagination. Maybe she should show these men what they are missing out on."

"And just how do you propose that?" Zevran was quiet for a few seconds, and then his face lit right up.

"I know just the thing."

Just as Hawke predicted the night before, by the time they had gathered all of the needed ingredients, the sun was beginning to set. The travellers set up camp in a quiet spot, not far off from the sea. Alistair shed his armour, making himself comfortable for the night. Varric and Zevran were setting up a fire while Anders and Fenris were arguing in circles as they had been for a good chunk of the day. Zevran's words were running throughout Alistair's mind when he finally decided to act.

"Let's go take a dip in the water." He whispered to Solona. She turned and shot him a huge smile.

"Alright."

She took him by the hand and led him away from the group. The sea was just around the corner, and they could vaguely hear their companion's voices off in the distance. Alistair shot her a nervous smile. If he carried through with Zevran's plan, there was a small chance she would kill him. Part of him was screaming at him to behave, but the other part, the naughty side of Alistair that was dying to see his fantasy spring to life, was telling him to listen to the Antivan's advice.

He began to shed his clothes, and Solona followed. They both rushed into the water, the coldness of it shooting up his spine.

"Ah! That's cold."

She laughed joyously at him. He gazed at her lovely breasts, seeing her nipples pebbled from the temperature. And then she was wrapping her arms around him, those lovely globes of flesh pressed against his chest. Maker he was becoming hard, even in the cold water. Damn her...she was distracting him from his plan. Her lips pressed and sucked at that spot on his neck that reduced him into a blubbering idiot - more so than he already was.

"Mmm, someone's getting a bit excited." She purred into his ear. Her hands grazed his skin, moving their way down past his chest...

"Hey! You stop that. That's very very...evil is what that is."

"Feeling a little shy?" She chuckled. "Why Alistair, I thought you wanted to perform in front of an audience."

Damn, maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would. Clearly she was at least a little enthralled with the prospect of the other men.

"But there is no audience." he said, nipping at her neck.

"That's alright. I'm sure they'll hear me, if you take me the same way you did last night."

Alistair groaned. No, he had to stop now, before he lost himself to his lust. Time to distract her, so he could...do that thing Zevran instructed him to do. He hoped desperately it wouldn't backfire on him, otherwise he may have to go without her touch for a very very long time.

"Close your eyes," he instructed her.

"Is this a game?"

"Sort of."

"Okay," She giggled and did as he requested. He backed away from her, slow at first, taking in the sight of her nudity. It's now or never, he scolded himself. He jumped out out the water, throwing his clothes on as quickly as possible and grabbing hers in the process. She opened her eyes just as he scooped up her robes.

"Alistair, what in the name of Andraste's holy ass are you doing?!"

"Want these back? Better come get them." He said, and bolted for the campsite.

"Alistair Theirin you get back here!" She yelled, and he chuckled, feeling like a schoolboy playing a prank.

He turned the corner to see the rest of the men adjusting their bedrolls, save Fenris and Anders who were still bickering. Zevran's words from earlier ran throughout his head: 'Maybe if they had a little persuasion they would get along better.' Perhaps he could put a stop to their arguing, at least for one night. He approached them, feeling his stomach turn into knotts.

"Solona needs a favour." he said bluntly, his cheeks burning up at the lie.

"And what would that be?" The mage asked.

"If you two walk down that way, towards the water, she'll tell you when you get there."

Anders and Fenris glanced at one another awkwardly for a second and then made their way towards the sea. When they were out of sight, Varric began to laugh.

"So, this is how you're going about seducing us one by one?"

"Wh..what?" Alistair fumbled.

"I heard you and the elf talking earlier."

Zevran chuckled and Alistair went pale.

"You...you heard that?"

"Sure did. I'm always keeping my ears low to the ground. Every good story teller has to."

"Tell us, dear dwarf. What do you think of our little plan?" Zevran asked.

A sly grin came across Varric's face. "Count me in."

"Excellent!" Zevran clasped his hands together.

"Yeah well, she may be ready to tear me a new one in a few minutes."

"Oh don't worry my friend. Soon, she will forget why she was even mad to begin with." Zevran said with a hint of mischief in his voice. Alistair prayed he was right.

Solona was going to kill him! What in the void did he think he was doing? She certainly wasn't amused, not by a long shot. And she was freezing! Oh she was going to wring his neck when she got her hands around it, she would crush him like a - was that voices she heard?

Before she knew it, Fenris and Anders were standing before her, and she quickly covered her breasts with her hands. The elf turned his face away quickly, and Anders began to laugh.

"Need something?" the mage asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Anders, would you be a dear and grab my clothes from that pesky Warden I brought with me? And take your friend with you, please."

"Of course. Now, don't you go anywhere." He teased, and the two of them turned to gather her things. It was only Anders who returned with them. He held out her robes, and faced the other way.

"I won't peak. Warden's honor."

Amell grabbed the garments from his arms, and pulled her robes over her head. "You left the Wardens."

"Precisely." Anders said, his eyes shifting to her now. She was mostly dressed, but was still buttoning the tops of her robes. She smacked Anders' arm.

"Hey! I'm not the one who ran off with your clothes."

"Yes well...I don't know what's gotten into that man."

"He was smiling ear to ear when I went back there. Him and Varric were talking quietly. I think he's up to something."

Amell groaned, realising what was going on. She wasn't blind. It had to do with what they talked about the previous night. She agreed to indulge Alistair, but so soon, and with so many men? She began to blush, feeling the anger leave and modesty replace it.

"You're shivering." Anders said. She wasn't sure if it was fear, or because she was cold. Anders took off his coat, and wrapped it around her body. It smelled of sandalwood and elfroot - scents that always reminded her of Anders. Their time together was brief, but he did make quite the impression on her. He seemed different now - not quite as laid back and casual, but he definitely had a hint of the flirtation he did before. Albeit much more subtle now. She was always a little attracted to him, though she would never admit it out loud. They made their way back to the campsite. Alistair was sitting on a log across from the fire, and she sat down next to him.

"Soooo" he said, his voice playful.

"Not talking to you."

"Aw, come on. What if I told you I was really, really sorry?"

"Are you 'really really sorry' Alistair?"

"That depends. Will it get me out of trouble?"

She rolled her eyes, as Zevran came and sat on the other side of her. Amell looked and saw that Fenris was still ten shades of red, and avoiding her gaze.

"I think the elf is taken with you." Zevran whispered into her ear. Great, now Zevran was in on it as well.

"I don't think he expected to see me stark naked before him."

"He's acting as if he's never seen a beautiful woman without her clothes on before."

"Yes, he does have that look about him." Alistair said quietly.

"See, Alistair would know."

"Would you two shut up already?"

Alistair put his hand on her knee, drawing circles idly on the inside of her leg.

"What about the dwarf?" He whispered in her ear. "He has a clever tongue. I'd imagine telling stories is not all he can do with it."

Solona bit her tongue. Maker, he really was trying to go through with it. Zevran made his way to the other men.

"So, Anders...Isabela may have divulged me in a little information yesterday. I hear you and her were..how should I say, intimate before. Is this true?"

Anders chuckled. "That depends. What did she say about me?"

"Oh, nothing bad. I assure you."

"Then yes, it's true."

Varric smirked. "Seems like Rivaini's been making her rounds. She's been all over broody over there the past month or so."

"Ah, so she has sunk her claws in you too?" Zevran directed at Fenris, who was being awfully quiet. Alistair at that moment pulled Solona into his lap, and began to kiss her neck. She shivered with delight.

"Just because the pirate has been adamant, does not mean she has been successful." Fenris said a little coldly. Amell got a sense that Fenris was a little closed off to strangers. She began to have doubts about what they were planning. The last thing she wanted to do was make someone uncomfortable with the situation. Zevran however, had no such modesty.

"You are telling me that a beautiful woman propositioned you, and you refused? Come now, I cannot believe such a thing."

"Whether you believe it or not is irrelevant to me." Fenris snapped.

"Relax, my friend. It was simply a curious question." Solona watched as Zevran turned to Anders, who was drinking from a water jug. Alistair reached with one hand into Solona's collar, and began to fondle her breast. She gasped softly, and yet no one noticed.

"It is too bad we did not know each other in Fereldan, seeing as we share the same tastes in women. I think Isabela would have been more than thrilled to be in both of our company at the same time."

Anders coughed on some of the water he was drinking. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That's one way of putting it. Isabela is a woman who does not turn down many opportunities."

"You are right, but it's not only people like Isabela that enjoy sordid acts of pleasure. Take Alistair over there. He was shy virgin before he met our hero, and now..." Zevran laughed. "Now just look at him."

Eyes followed where Solona and Alistair were sitting. He now had both hands in her top, pinching and caressing her nipples. Her face turned red at the attention, and she stared at the ground. Anders let out a whistle.

"Having fun, are we?" The mage asked.

"I think more fun is to be had." Zevran said confidently. "You see, Alistair here has been up to no good." He started to tisk, making clicking sounds with his tongue. "I have heard from my once pure Warden friend that he is...a little curious."

"Go on." Anders said, clearly amused as he had a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"He has a bit of a fetish, and would very much like to see it fulfilled. I am afraid we have not been honest, my good men. What we were hoping for tonight was to see if you would be open to giving a good man a hand."

"And just what would that be, elf?" Varric asked, and the smug bastard was smiling too! Solona felt a tingling in her loins.

"He would like to watch you all pleasure her. Isn't that right Alistair?"

"Yes," he said, the lust in his voice clear as day.

"Well then," Anders said, and Solona looked up to see him right in front of her. "I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." He pulled his coat off of her, and she smiled nervously at him. Anders knelt down in front of her, and looked at Alistair.

"You sure this is alright?"

"Yes." He said, his voice shaky. "Just...no kissing. That is my only rule."

"Very well." His hands worked at her robes with an expert ease, until he opened them and pulled the clothing down her arms. She was just in her smalls now, and stared in Anders' eyes, terrified to look at the other men that were no doubt staring at her.

"Mind holding her legs open for me?"

Alistair pulled her legs open, his grip firm yet gentle. Anders ran his hand over the thin material covering her, and she gasped at his touch.

"My my Solona. You're already wet." he said, right before he pulled her smallclothes down, revealing her body to the men as she was spread open for all to see. Anders traced his fingers along her folds, gathering her moisture on his finger tips. He eased two of his fingers into her, and she couldn't help but moan.

"She's so tight." Anders said loudly, so the others could hear. Solona felt herself drench Anders' fingers, as they slowly pumped in and out of her."Allow me to personally thank you now, one Fereldan to the next, for saving us all." he chuckled.

Alistairs breath was hot on her neck."They're all watching you." He whispered. "Even the timid elf. I can see that he too, wants you."

Solona couldn't help but look up to see Fenris' eyes glued to her, as Anders fingered her. She let out a moan, directed at him. His eyes were set on hers, and she was surprised to see that he didn't turn away. She did, however, when she felt a quick current shoot through her core.

"Maker!" she yelled out, as Anders shot a few electric bolts through her. Her clit vibrated vigorously, and as she was about to come, he pulled away. She whimpered in protest, but he pulled her to her feet.

"My name is not Maker, it is Anders," He said as he turned her so that she was standing before the other three men. He bit down on her earlobe. "You can come once you've pleasured anyone who asks of it."

She looked back at the white haired elf, who was still enthralled by her.

"Do you think your elf friend will be okay with it?"

Anders chuckled darkly in her ear. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

She slowly swayed her hips over to Fenris who was sitting on his bedroll. She got on her knees in front of him, giving Varric and Zevran the perfect view of her ass. She heard them moan as she did so, and it made her feel confident. She placed her hands on Fenris' knees, and she felt him tense up at her touch.

"Can I pleasure you?" she asked, looking into his green eyes. Damn, he is gorgeous, she thought to herself.

Fenris cleared his throat. "I would prefer to watch."

"Very well. My offer still stands, should you change your mind."

"My beautiful Warden, I do not object." Zevran called over to her. She chuckled, and winked at Fenris, before she crawled over to Zevran, giving Fenris a glimpse of her backside now. Zevran pulled his cock out as soon as she was in front of him.

"Anxious are we?" she teased.

"I have been waiting for this moment ever since you spared my life, my beautiful Solona." He said, as his fingers ran through her long hair. She stuck out her tongue, and swirled it over the head of his member. Her mouth closed around him, and she sank forward, taking him to the back of her throat. The former Crow groaned, as he thrust shallowly into her. She moaned around his length, bobbing her head up and down on him. Suddenly, Varric was standing next to her.

"Watching is fun and all, but I prefer a little action."

Solona pulled off of Zevran with a loud smacking sound, and began to unlace Varric's trousers. She pulled out his member, which was thick like he was. She stroked him a few times, eliciting a groan. Her lips latched onto him now, as her tongue stroked the underside of his shaft.

Varric wasn't as gentle as Zevran, and began thrusting wildly in her mouth. She moaned around him, loving the display of dominance, a nice change from the submissive man she was used to. She felt fingers enter her tight opening once again, as Anders now joined them. Her eyes closed delightfully as Anders placed his cock in one of her free hands, and she stroked him, her other hand stroking Zevran as she pleasured Varric with her mouth. She moved from Varric to Anders, sucking on the mage as she ran her hands up and down on the dwarf and elf. Anders tasted just as good as he smelled, and she looked up into his eyes, which were staring down at her, dark with his desire.

"You look amazing with your lips wrapped around me like that," he said, his voice much deeper than it normally was. She lowered her face to his sack, and sucked gently on him. An almost animalistic groan escaped his lips and she felt more desire now than she ever had in her life.

Solona pulled herself away from the men, and saw Alistair stroking himself, clearly loving the scene in front of him. He gave her a smile and a nod, letting her know that he was indeed okay with what was happening. She turned around, and saw Fenris in a similar state. His cock was free of the markings that claimed the rest of his body. She moved a little closer to him.

"Are you still content with simply watching, Fenris?" she asked him. Fenris groaned, his hand furiously gripping his hard member. He was silent for a few moments, before voicing his answer.

"No," he growled out, his voice dark and gravely. Solona crawled to him on her hands and knees. She peered up into his mossy eyes.

"Tell me what you want, and you are free to have it."

A deep sigh left his lungs. "I want you, as the others had you."

She chuckled. "See, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" She pulled his hand off of his member and began to palm it into her fist. Fenris moaned quietly, his eyes closed.

"Does this feel good?"

"Yes." His answer came in a weak voice, and right away Solona was reminded of when her and Alistair were first becoming intimate with one another. She wasn't sure if he was a virgin, but she was positive he would be a submissive lover. Her lips closed around his swollen tip, as her tongue flicked against the sensitive underside of him. He groaned loudly now, as her head bobbed up and down. One hand stroked him, and the other massaged his heavy sack. He began to mumble out words in a foreign language. She had no clue the meaning of what he was saying, but his voice, oh Maker that glorious voice of his turned her on. His breathing became frantic, and she pulled off of him before he would lose himself.

"I want to have a little more fun before you finish." She said. Anders approached her now, lifting her into his arms.

"I think you have pleased enough men. Your turn."

She giggled as he lay her down on a bedroll, whose, she wasn't quite sure.

"I have an idea." Zevran said. He fumbled with something in his pack, and shortly he returned at her side. He had a long scarf in one hand, some rope in the other. He tied her hands above her head, and wrapped the scarf over her eyes, preventing Solona from seeing anything. Zevran leaned down and said "Now you will have to guess who is pleasuring you. Men, for now, we will be silent."

Solona's entire body felt as if it were on fire. She felt a mouth on one of her nipples, teeth gently scraping against it. Her legs pushed together, trying to relieve herself of the aching she felt, but a pair of hands...or was it two separate pairs of hands, pried them open. Another mouth claimed her other nipple, as she felt a tongue licking and caressing her abdomen. Then a tongue was against her clit, and Solona nearly screamed.

"Maker, oh please!" She begged, although the words had little meaning, for she herself wasn't sure what she was begging for. She felt a wet finger begin to prod at her back entrance, and she stilled, as it gently slid into her. The digit worked slowly, in and out of her tight hole, as another " joined her front. The sensations were too much for her to take, she was barely holding on. Suddenly, Alistair's voice was in her ear, as he had joined the rest.

"Come Solona. Let me hear you scream."

And she did.

Alistair almost came just from watching her climax. She had an elf tending to each breast, the dwarf was kissing her stomach, and the mage worked his tongue and fingers in and out of her. He wanted to be by her side as this was an adventure they were sharing together. He stroked his member up and down slowly, as to not spend himself quite yet. He removed the blindfold from her eyes so she could see what was happening. She groaned when she saw Anders in between her legs.

"Are you ready for some cock?" the mage asked her, and Solona nodded.

"Who do you want first?" Alistair asked her.

"Are you sure you won't join?"

"Not yet." He smiled, stroking her hair.

"Then, I want Zevran first."

"Ah, an excellent choice. I would have chosen me as well." The Antivan barked, prideful, as he positioned himself between her legs, the others backing away a little, except for Alistair. He untied her hands, and took them in his own. Zevran sank into her depths, and she tightened her grip on Alistair's hands as she did so. Solona and Zevran both groaned at the connection of their bodies. A few years ago, Alistair never would have been okay with seeing her couple with the elf. But now, oh Maker forgive him, it was the most erotic sight he could ever think of.

Zevran pumped into her, his hips rising and falling. The sounds of her wet sheath echoed in the night's air, as the other men made their own sounds of approval.

"Such a good girl, taking cock like a professional, hmm? It was not right of Alistair to keep you all to himself." Zevran hissed into her ear, and Solona wrapped her legs around his waist. Alistair stroked her hair, letting her know he was there with her, not that she would notice. She was biting down on her lip.

"Don't hold back," he said, his voice almost unrecognizable even to himself. "I want to know what feels good for you."

At that Solona cried out, the sound music to his ears. Zevran pulled out of her, and Anders replaced his spot. He lifted her legs up, placing them on his shoulders, as he drove in hard and fast. The mage wasted no time in slamming into her, all the while Solona crying out in pleasure.

"Fuck me Anders, fuck me hard!" She yelled. The mage smiled, as his hands grabbed at her ass, drilling his length in and out of her. Alistair watched in awe as Anders placed a pair of fingers at her nub, igniting his electricity trick again. Another climax tore through her, and it was now that Alistair felt a pang of jealousy, as he was unable to perform such a trick on her. The jealousy was short lived however, as just hearing her sobs of pleasure made him groan.

Solona was riding out the final waves of her last orgasm when Anders withdrew from her, and she was being flipped over onto her hands and knees. Varric stood behind her, as he pressed his cock into her now. The dwarf hissed through his teeth as he began to slide in and out of her. She pushed back onto his length, meeting his thrusts half way.

"Had I known the hero of Fereldan was such a good lay, I would have sought you ought myself long ago," Varric said in a desire filled voice.

"Shut up and keep fucking me, dwarf." She demanded, and a few of the men laughed.

"Perhaps you should be the one to shut it," Anders growled, placing his cock to her lips. She eagerly took him in her mouth, sucking off her juices from when he was inside of her. Each time Varric pressed into her, she was forced to take Anders' member deeper into her mouth. She moaned at the loss of his cock when he withdrew.

"Well, elf. Your turn." Varric said, clearly addressing Fenris. Solona sat down, looking at Fenris, who appeared to be at a loss. She grabbed onto his hand, pulling him down.

"Do you want me?" She asked, and the elf nodded. Solona smiled. "Lay down on your back."

Fenris complied, and Solona straddled his hips. She moaned as she took his entire length into her tight entrance, and Fenris' eyes rolled back. She gyrated up and down on him, as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Yes, touch me like this Fenris. Oh, you feel so good inside of me." She pleaded, and the elf began to thrust up into her. Solona leaned forward, her breasts flush against his warm skin. "Fuck me just like that. Your cock's so good." she whispered into his ear, nipping at the pointed end. She felt a pair of oiled fingers behind her, feeling them sink into her ass.

"Oh Maker yes!" she cried out, as Zevran pumped them in and out of her.

"Oh my dear Warden, do you like being taken here as well?" His seductive voice taunted her.

"Yes," she whimpered, and Zevran chuckled.

"Good. I think you will enjoy being taken by two elves at once."

He removed his fingers, and now she felt the tip of his cock press against her other hole. She stilled, feeling nervous at this new endeavour.

"Relax my little minx." his voice filled the air, and she did her best to obey. She was oiled up, and his cock slipped in with ease. All three of them groaned as he slid home, making her that much tighter.

She shut her eyes tight, feeling the burn of having two men inside of her. It hurt at first, as her body adjusted to the sensation, but it was not overly painful. Soon, all pain disappeared when they began to move together.

"How's that feel?" Alistair's voice rang in her ears.

"So...good..." she managed to groan.

"Can you take another in your mouth?" he asked, and when she looked up, his cock was in his hand, waiting for her answer. She leaned forward, taking Alistair inside of her lips. He moaned, his hands running through her hair, pumping shallowly into her as she could barely move herself. She heard Zevran hiss loudly through his teeth, then cry out as his seed filled her ass. He pulled out slowly, Anders taking his place right after. The mage thrust into her, his hips moving back and forth slowly at first, but gradually picking up the pace.

"Fuck that's tight." he groaned, his hands bruising her sides with their tight grip. Alistair pulled away from her mouth, letting Varric enjoy her now. The dwarf moved back and forth quickly, and soon he was coming into her mouth. She moaned into him, lapping up every last drop of it.

Fenris was moving frantically now, his words once again escaped his lips in a strange language. He howled loudly as he shot his load into her, Anders following him. Both men grunted and groaned as they pumped their warm seed into Solona. Anders pulled out, and Solona rolled onto her back, catching her breath. Alistair practically pounced on her, holding her legs open as he slammed into her. She cried out, as his fingers fumbled her clit. Within a minute she was screaming his name, and that's all it took for him to finish. He groaned into her ear, as his movements slowed, completely draining himself into her.

Alistair lifted her into his arms as he stood up straight. He looked around at the others, who were now in various states of being dressed. Solona spoke up, although her eyes were still half closed.

"Please, no one repeat this to my cousin."

All of the men turned to Varric who shrugged. "What?"

Alistair shook his head. "I uh...think we will be taking another brief dip now."

Zevran smirked. "I doubt there is little trouble you can get yourself into now, no?"

Solona laughed, as he carried her away from the crowd. It was sure to be an awkward night, but they could always go to bed and deal with it in the morning. He carried the woman he loved into the water, and began to rub her body with his hands, cleaning her of the nights activities.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"I love you too." She smiled. "And it was my pleasure."


End file.
